The New Girl with the Stuffed Bunny
by BreakingTheLimits
Summary: This is the story behind how Evelyn didn't get consumed by darkness with her father and his apprentices. This also explains why she never became a Princess of Heart. This is when she just became a little girl with a stuffed bunny.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you can recognize.

**Claimer:** I do own anything you can't recognize (My OCs, ect.)

**Warning:** No belta

**Summary:** This is the story behind how Evelyn didn't get consumed by darkness with her father and his apprentices. This also explains why she never became a Princess of Heart. This is when she just became a the new girl with a stuffed bunny.

**"The New Girl with the Stuffed Bunny,"**

Evelyn didn't understand much of what was going on around her. She didn't understand why Ienzo stopped playing with her, why Alexandra went away or where her mom went. Some would say the purity in her heart wouldn't let her see the truth but it was just her being stubborn. She could feel the darkness in the castle, she hated the castle, and it was like a prison to her.

"Evelyn," called the darkness.

"Evelyn, come to us," called the darkness again.

"Stop it! Go away!" Evelyn yelled covering her ears with hand, it didn't matter it was daylight the darkness was still there.

"You can't run from us, we are everywhere," said the darkness.

"Stay away from me," said Evelyn opening her curtains trying to get more light in her room.

"That won't stop us. Even your mother couldn't stop us," said the darkness.

She knew she had to run away from it all. She had to try to run away from the darkness. It scared her and it was getting stronger. She had to get away. She knew that there was evil lurking in the castle; even at seven she could sense an evil presence.

She stopped playing with her dolls on her bed and grabbed her stuffed bunny then started down the castle hallway to her escape. She felt like no one would notice her being gone. No one ever noticed her anymore. She knew she could get free if she put her mind to it.

She hid behind a pillar when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She hoped no one would see her. She could hear Dilan and Aeleus talking.

"I'm concerned that Even has taken these experiments too far. You've seen the change in Ienzo and Evelyn. Then the fact the queen is dead and for no logically reasoning behind her death," said Aeleus.

Evelyn's heart stopped at the word dead; no one had really told her that but she had already known deep down, but it still hurt. She felt betrayed that no one had told her the truth.

"I have seen the change in the children. It seems to be affecting Ienzo more than Evelyn. I believe that Evelyn may have the same gift her mother did," said Dilan.

"It may be possible but that is concerning itself since it shouldn't be possible," said Aeleus

"You would think such talent would have already shown up. Alexandra clearly has the gift but is choosing to use it for wrong people, said Dilan.

"We are no different than her by letting this happen," said Aeleus.

"True, very true but there is nothing we can do now," said Dilan.

"We better just wade out the storm," said Aeleus.

"See you during shift," said Dilan parting from Aeleus.

"If we survive till then," said Aeleus to himself as he went his own way.

Evelyn lit her lamp again and started to make her way to the kitchen where she could escape to the greenhouse then she'd be free. She heard footsteps once again and had hid in a wardrobe, which was in the hallway.

"Stupid creature, there is one out here," said a male voice that sounded like Even to Evelyn.

Evelyn held her breath when she heard growling close to the wardrobe. She heard Even pulling whatever it was away. She wondered what Even had created now.

Evelyn got out of the wardrobe and slipped into the kitchen. She began to wonder if her dad would miss her but tried to forget that she had ever thought that right away. She quietly slipped out the kitchen door into the green house. She walked to the greenhouse door when she felt like someone was watching her.

"Ienzo," said Evelyn turning to see her blue haired friend.

He said nothing just stared at Evelyn. She knew that he was wondering what she was doing. She was certain knew she was wondering about why he had been fallowing her.

"I have to go. It's not safe here," she said.

His eyes never left her hand on door handle. She knew he didn't want her to leave but she couldn't stay.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm certain one day we'll meet again. I promise to make that happen. You have to believe me," she said.

She could see that he still didn't want her to go in his eyes. She was so confused since he was the one who had been ignoring her for a month now but she just wished he would trust her now.

She couldn't keep playing games since someone was bond to find them so pulled the door open. She knew that if she stopped now she'd never leave.

"Don't go, please. I'm sorry," said Ienzo.

"I have to go," she said without turning around.

"No you don't," said Ienzo refusing to back down.

"I know we'll meet again," she said knowing that would not satisfy Ienzo.

Ienzo frowned; he didn't understand why Evelyn was leaving. He knew that that chances she would come back was slim.

She took the butterfly pin, which had been in her hair, out and turned around then put it in Ienzo's hand. He looked at it for a while like he was processing it.

"I'll come back for it one day," she said quickly slipping out the door before he could protest.

She found herself lost in Radiant Garden with the morning sun blinding her. She wondered around trying to find a place to hide. She knew that they would be looking for her soon.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a giant heartless staring right at her. She hated those things with a passion. She wanted to run but there was nowhere to run. Next thing she saw a boy with blond hair attacking the creature. She moved away far as she could without getting in the way.

"Why are you out here alone?" the boy asked "it isn't safe here."

"Safety is an illusion," Evelyn said.

The boy seemed taken back. Evelyn was use to such behavior from people since it stunned so many people that she was just a small child but taken many years past. She just rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Don't you have someone to look after you?" asked the boy.

"They haven't even noticed I'm gone," said Evelyn.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Evelyn," she said softly.

"I'm Ventus," said the boy.

She remembered the name from a dream she had, one of the scary ones. She had to warn him of the darkness in the castle.

"Be wary of the castle and the inhabitants," she said before she ran away from Ventus.

She ran until she ran right into a little girl with red hair. She reminded her of someone that had gone missing a few months ago but she knew that couldn't be. She decided not to say a thing.

"Sorry," she said.

"Do you want to play?" asked the girl with red hair.

"Sure," said Evelyn.

The two girls played for hours before the girl with red hair suggested they go to this secret place she knows of. Little did Evelyn know that she was walking into one crazy journey. They fallowed the brown haired girl to a tree house.

Five seconds later Evelyn's world began to spin. She knew something wasn't right so she did the only thing she could think to do, scream. She could feel someone trying to grab her so she started to kick and scream louder.

Next thing she knew she woke up in a room full of people. She only recognized the two girls that she had been playing with. At that moment she really was wishing she hadn't runaway.

"We aren't going to hurt you. See we are the Keepers, we find special kids like you and teach you what you need to know," said a boy with blond hair that was in a mullet.

"I don't care who you are, I want to go home," cried Evelyn curling up into a ball.

"Give her space," said the red hair girl, whom was clearly the youngest but the most vocal.

Everyone besides the girl with red hair left the room. Those bright green eyes felt like they were starring in her soul.

"You're Bea, Lea's little sister," said Evelyn.

"Was Lea's sister. Once I became a new person, you should too," said Bea.

"You're five years old, how can you become a new person," said Evelyn.

"I just simply forgot who I was and became just Bea," said Bea.

Evelyn pondered everything for a second. Why shouldn't she do the same for herself. She wondered where the adults were because they all looked around the same age as her, which confused her.

"Where are all the adults?" asked Evelyn.

"There is only Master Andrius," said Bea.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Evelyn.

"Then welcome to Redemption Island, where a new type of hero is being born," said Bea.

From that very second she just became the new girl with the snugged bunny. She was no older Evelyn, daughter Ansem. Just a girl in training like all the others, she felt fulfilled for the first time in her young life.

* * *

Please review. I'm working on a multichapter story for Evelyn and Bea.


End file.
